Swan Sisters Forever
by justsimplyhay
Summary: Bella comes to live in Forks with Charlie, but doesn't arrive alone, in fact she arrives with her 2 sisters. They all attend Forks High School together, let's see how this plays out. Some twists and turns are in store.
1. Chapter 1 : Coral Blue Nail Polish

**Chapter 1 : Coral Blue Nail Polish**

*Katrina's Point Of View

Sup? My name's Katrina Mikayla Swan, but my family and friends called me Kat, my said sisters are Isabella Marie Swan, but she hates when we call her Isabella, so we call her Bella, I however call her Isabella on occasion to just piss her off, because hey I'm her "little" sister, it's kind of my job. My other sister is Taylor Stephenie Swan, we call her Tay or Tay Tay, she's the youngest at the whopping age of 15, she just turned it last month, February, I'm 16, while Bella is 17. Our parents are Charlie Swan and now Renee 'Dwyer' since she just married Phil Dwyer. However we all have different looks, Bella has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a fair complexion and average height, she has Dad's eyes, but basically everything else is Mom's, she's pretty stunning in my opinion, her simplicity is what I always admired about her, but don't go telling her that, or she'll go "Aww, Kat you're so sweet" and all that mushy crap. I have raven black hair but I dye it on occasion to a different shade of black maybe even brown sometimes. I also have bright blue eyes, I get them from Mom. And I have an average height, I think I'm like 2 inches shorter than Bella, however my skin tone is slightly tanner than my sisters, and both my parents, I think it's from the sun out here in Phoenix that makes me tanner, ha my sisters get a little burned whenever they're out in the sun, while I get tanner, sucks for them ha ha. People describe me as exotic looking, eh I guess that's cool. Taylor however has blonde, curly hair, she gets it from our Dad's Mom Helen, I really love her hair, so does Bella, we always wish we got her hair, anyways Taylor also has bright blue eyes like Mom and me. But the real shocker is she's like 5'9 and she's only 15, so she'll keep on growing, she must have Dad's height, but her height makes her look like she's the oldest out of us three, and she has a fair complexion like Bella's and our parents. She reminds me of like America's Sweetheart or something. Along with our different looks we have different personalities of course, like I'm kind of sarcastic (as you can already tell, I'm sure of) and I'm kind of a bitch sometimes but it's all in good fun when I'm like that to my family, however I'm like a total outright fucking I'll kill you bitch if someone messes or makes fun or even looks at my sisters funny, as you can tell I'm fiercely protective of my family and I sometimes have a short temper. While Bella and Taylor have somewhat similar personalities, they're both even tempered, calm, and shyish but totally nice and stuff, I kind of made them sarcastic though or that's what my Mom says. Our Mom and Dad divorced when I was 1, Bella was 2, and Taylor was just a newborn, Mom says she couldn't stand Forks it was too small and gloomy for her, so she left with us, I kind of get it, Mom explained to us Charlie and her weren't kindred spirits and so she couldn't be stuck there, she took us with her, got joint custody, but we live with her, we visit Dad on Summers and Winter Breaks sometimes. Dad lives in Forks, Washington in the Olympic Peninsula. While Bella, Taylor, Mom and her new hubby Phil plus me live in Phoenix, Arizona. Which brings me back my current state.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, painting my toes a pretty coral blue. When Bella strides into our room (Bella, Taylor, and me share a room, we don't really care, since we're all really close) sits at the end of my bed, crosses her legs, and looks at me, kind of evaluating me as if she were a psychologist or something, oh right she's taking that Pyschology class. I set down my nail polish on my bedside table and ask Bella "Oh fuck, I'm not going to be your patient for that pyscho babble class again, am I? I mean Taylor could be the patient this time, she totally could do it, she has the quiet serial killer demeanor about her-" Bella interrupts my rambling by putting her hand over my mouth. Then she says "No, you're not Kat, can't I just look at my insanely gorgeous younger sister?"

I roll my eyes at her and take her hand off of my mouth and I say "Yeah now I know, you have an alterior motive, so just fucking tell me what's up." Bella laughs nervously and mumbles "We're moving in with Charlie" I respond with "What's that Bell? I couldn't understand what you said."

Bella bits her lip and says more clearly "We're moving with Charlie" I narrow my eyes at Bella and say "What do you mean, _we're moving in with Charlie?!_"

Bella puts her hands on my shoulders and says "Calm down Kat, we're moving in with Charlie, because as you can tell Mom wants to travel with Phil for baseball thingy, but she can't because she has us, even though she says she'd rather be with us, I know she wants to spend time with Phil, so I volunteered us to live the rest of our high school years with Dad, since we hardly ever see him, so it'll be ermm...nice to live in Forks to spend time with him, right?"

I let out a breath of air and grumble "Yeah, but it'd also be nice, if I was asked if I even wanted to go, first." Bella looks stricken now "Oh my god! I took away your free will, didn't I? I'm so so sorry, I'll tell Mom we can't go or-" this time I cover her mouth to stop her rambling from continuing "I was just kidding Bell, so chillax."

Bella looks better now, and she tentatively smiles "I'm still really sorry though" I wave my hand off at her "Forget about it, so can I tell Taylor with you? Prettttttyyyyy pleassssseeee?" I even batt my eyelashes for good measure.

But, Bella bursts my bubble by saying "Oh I already told her, she took it quite well, she's even baking macadamia nut cookies for you right now, just in case you took it well...super badly." I cross my arms and huff "That's mean, always assuming the absolute worst of me, but whatever at least I get my favorite cookies, so when are we leaving? Like next month, or something?"

Bella shifts uncomfortably and says "No, um we're kind of leaving tomorrow, so better start packing!" then she bolts out of our room.

Oh my fucking god, that fucking sucks, I need like a whole bunch of fucking jackets and coats and shit because it rains like a fucking lot in the lovely Forks, I swear they best be taking me shopping today.

I calmly reach to grab the glass of water off of my bedside table, but accidently knock over my coral blue nail polish in the process, spilling it all over my bedside table, damn the cursed Swan clumsiness. They best be also buying some coral blue nail polish when we go shopping or I am not going to fucking Forks.


	2. Chapter 2 : Most Likely Bad

_*****__**Author's Note: All Rights Belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all her People.**__** :D Oh and btw the way I kind of see Megan Fox as Katrina and Taylor Swift as Taylor, for what the characters looks like.**_

**Chapter 2 : Most Likely Bad**

*Katrina's Point Of View

_**The Next Day**_

So, the next dreadful day, has come, yayyyy (note the sarcasm). Yesterday we did go shopping, thanks to my incessant whining/begging of course, I got a whole bunch of rain coats, skinny jeans, leggings, long sleeve thermals, rain boots, some ugg boots, I also got some makeup (water-proof) and my coral blue nail polish. Taylor and Bella got similar stuff at the store, Phil bought everything, I thought that was really nice of him.

Right now I'm packing my stuff, Bella and Taylor said I should've done that yesterday, to which I clearly replied with I had to sleep, or else I would've been the biggest bitch alive today. Speaking of the latter sister, she skips into our room, blonde curls bouncing along with her, she then sits next to me and smiles brightly then says "Would you like some help? We gotta leave for the airport in approximately 15 minutes, Bella is packing some snacks as we speak for the plane rides, some macadamia nut cookies are included in those snacks."

I beam at my joyful younger sister and say "Yeah I would, I got a but ton of clothes left to pack. Oh and all those macadamia nut cookies are mine." Taylor throws her head back, chortles, and says "Then let's getta packing!"

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Everything is packed, I'm just saying goodbye to my beloved room, that I've spilled multiple substances in, cried in, pee- Mom interrupts my goodbye to the room by yelling down the hall "Hurry Kat, or the plane will leave without you girls." I grumble under my breath "Yeah that'd be my dream come true" I sprint out of my room anyways dragging my suitcases behind me, when one of them gets stuck on the door frame, I get halted and fall back onto said suitcases, ughh the day just keeps getting better and better.

Phil sees me getting off my suitcases and says "Want me to carry them to the car?" I grin half-heartedly and say "Yes please," he grabs the suitcases with ease and we exit the house. While Phil is putting my suitcases in the trunk, Mom envelops Bella, Taylor, and me in a hug. Ahh our Mom, Renee, she's slightly neurotic, adventorous woman, but she's kind of childish, I still love her all the same though. She has medium length brown hair, innocent, childish bright blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Her height is the same as mine, maybe between Bella, and me.

Mom has tears running down her face while saying "Oh my babies! I love you girls, so much, you don't have to go. We could just stay here, and-" I interrupt her by saying "Mom we love you just as much, but we want to spend some time with Pops" Bella and Taylor both nod, agreeing with my statement. Renee wipes away some of her tears and says "Yeah I know, but you three better call me every night, and email me about any cute boys you-" I saw Phil get into the driver's seat so I kind of direct Mom into the passenger's seat and Bella says "Don't worry Mom, we'll call you every night, and I bet Kat has the cute boy emailing part down for us."

I shove my sisters into the backseat and respond with "Hey I take offense to that, but she's right Mom, I got that part covered" I throw a wink at Mom to which she snickers. Once Bella and Taylor are seated, I look up at the sky, my Sun and say "Bye Sun, I'll miss you, don't tan anyone else, while I'm gone" then I get into the car, and off we are to the Airport.

_**1 Hour Later**_

After another long hug/begging to stay/kissed all over the face from Renee, and a somewhat formal good bye to Phil, we're finally on the plane to Seattle. Luckily, Taylor, Bella, and me are all sitting next to each other, instead of next to a creepy old guy that tries to "accidentally" cop a feel, that's what you typically get on an airplane ride. The plane just took off, ughh I'm hungry, so I poke Bella and say "Hey Bell, I'm hungrrrrryyyyy, where's the macadamia nut cookies at?"

Bella looks up from the book, she's been consumed with for the last week and says "I put them in your jacket pocket, after security check." I stick my hand in my jacket's pocket and voila the cookies are in there, yay, maybe today's not so bad after all.

_**5 Hours Later**_

Ughhh, I take back my previous statement, today has been like the epitome of bad. The 4 hour plane ride to Seattle was decent, long but decent, but just as I was getting off of the plane I tripped on a step, resulting in me falling onto the ground, Taylor and Bella were right behind me, so of course they tripped over me, and fell also, again damn the Swan clumsiness.

So when we got on the plane from Seattle to Port Angeles, we were scraped up on our hands, and our clothes were all dirty. To make this plane ride even better, a kid was kicking the back of my seat, even after I nicely asked his mother to stop him, to which she did nothing, just rolled her eyes, and looked away, fucking bitch.

At least this plane ride was only 1 hour, but it was still unpleasant, anyways here we are, outside Port Angeles Airport, waiting for our Dad, Charlie, with all of our suitcases, to come pick us up. Oh look I believe that's Charlie walking towards up, he still looks the same. He still has that mustache and straight short dark brown hair, he also has chocolate brown eyes like Bella, plus he still stands about 6'0" tall with an average build. And he has his Forks Police Officer Uniform on, since you know he's a cop in Forks, or the Chief of Police in Forks or whatever.

He's finally infront of us and he says "Hey girls" then he proceeds to give us short, if somewhat awkward hug. Still the same not so emotional type, I see, and I say "Hey Pops, how's it hanging?" Charlie grins and says "Better now, since my girls are back" I laugh and say "Aww shucks, same here Pops." Bella and Taylor also greet Charlie with a "Hey Char- I mean Dad" and "Hey Daddy." After our greeting, Charlie has us follow him to his car, so we could ditch this popsicle stand.

Fuck, I should've known since Charlie is wearing his Coppers Uniform, we'd be driving in the Squad Car. Taylor then says "I call Shotgun!" then she proceeds to jump into the passenger seat. Aww fuck, now I'm really going to look like a criminal, especially since I have some tattoos. You didn't know that, well you do now, I have a Marilyn Monroe tattoo on my right forearm, I got her because she's just fucking awesome, simple as that, oh and I have some other ones. Mom liked my tattoos, she said they express my free spirit, but at High School they violated dress code or some shit, so I had to put concealer over it, doing that is really a bitch.

Bella and me get into the backseat of the Squad Car, we might as well have handcuffs on. Charlie, after he put all of our suitcases in the trunk, gets into the driver's seat and starts driving to Forks. Taylor puts some Country Station on, Bella's reading a book, and I'm watching the scenery as we drive.

_**1 Hour Later**_

We've just passed the Welcome to Forks sign, this 1 hour drive from Port Angeles has been really quiet, it's kind of odd, since I'm so used to Mom's loudness, but it's still nice. What I've also noticed, since I've been looking at the scenery as we drive, is that's green everywhere, and I mean really green.

Charlie just pulled into his humble abode's driveway, the house is small with a white wooden siding. Then, Charlie turns in his seat slightly and says "Welcome home, girls" Taylor grins whole-heartedly and responds "Glad to be home, Daddy." Charlie got a gleam in his eye as he smiled and said "Well let's get to it."

I hop out of the Squad Car as do the others, after this I get my suitcases and drag them into the house, sheesh their heavy, guess I need to work out; ha as if, Bella and Taylor do the same, with slightly more grace I suppose, Charlie following behind them.

Charlie clears his throat uncomfortably I guess, and I swear I think his cheeks take a reddish tint when he says "Erm, Taylor, I got you something for your birthday that was last month, even though I sent a card and money, I saw it and thought of you, erm it's in your closet."

Taylor smiles and says "What is it?" Charlie's face looks a tad bitter redder "It's a surprise" Bella and me exchange simliar impish grins then I say "We get to see it first!" I run side by side with Bella upstairs into our room, and into the closet. While I hear Taylor laugh and say "Kat! Bella!" then she runs where we are also.

Taylor picks up her gift and smiles brightly while saying "It's freaking amazing," I say "Say fucking, Tay, it won't hurt" Taylor just rolls her eyes playfully. Charlie enters the room with all of our suitcases, and sets them onto the ground. He rubs the back of neck nervously and says "So Tay, do you like your new guitar?"

She nods her head vigorously and examines her new acoustic guitar, I personally like that Dad had Taylor's name like imprinted on the neck of the guitar. Taylor smiles and says "Yep, I think it's incredible, thanks Daddy." Charlie turns beet red, and says quickly "No problem Tay, I'm happy you like it," he then looks at his watch and says "I'll be back, I've gotta...check on something," he exits our room rapidly.

I look around the room, it looks about the same, same light green walls, each of us have full-sized beds arranged around the room, the comforters are different, Bella's is a purple one with intricate patterns of different leaves and stuff. Taylor's comforter is a light pink with lace trimming on the edges. While mine is a blue and purple comforter with small flowers and leaves on it. Each of our desks are right next to our beds, and we each have our own dresser. Let's just say our room is pretty big.

I look over at Taylor who's studying her new guitar, so I say "Hey Tay, you done ogling you new/only guitar?" Taylor sticks her tongue out at me and says "Yeah, thanks to you, this is my only guitar." Oh right, I remember, well 2 years a go, Taylor was playing some really depressing tunes for a week straight, just because she got a C- in Wood Shop, so I accidentally threw her guitar in the wood shredder, then helped her build a bird house out of it, which raised her grade to an A, so in reality I really helped her.

Since I don't want to fight with her, because I'm really done with today, I suck it up and say "Yeah about that, I'm still really sorry," Taylor says "I was just playing with you sis, you should know this, since you're the one who taught me sarcasm," Bella raises an eyebrow and says "She's right Kat, you know you taught me sarcasm too." We all burst out laughing, remembering our Mother's antics.

Just then Charlie comes back inside the room and says "Umm girls I got you a truck from Billy Black, to share, remember Jacob Black his son? Well, he fixed it up."

I vividly remember Jacob, I think we all made mud pies once upon time, and I braided his and Taylor's together one time when they weren't looking, it was hilarious when they were trying to walk in opposite directions.

Bella replies to Charlie "Yeah I kind of remember making mud pies when we were all little. And thanks Cha- I mean Dad." I say "Right thanks Pops, you know I could drive it, since I'm 16, and I got my license a few weeks a go." Taylor then also says "Thanks Daddy, even though I can't drive yet, it'll be nice to have something available to practice in."

By this time, Charlie's like a scarlet red when he responds "You're welcome girls, we better get a move on though, they're outside along with your truck." Of course, the first thing us Swan girls do is run outside to look our new transportational unit, oh and greet the Blacks, while Charlie is walking and chuckling behind us.

Luckily, we didn't break a leg running (which in our case, wouldn't be much of a surprise) when we got out there however to see our new run-down orangish/reddish truck. I personally love it, it has character to it, like a vintage feel to it. Billy Black is sitting in his wheelchair next it, while Jacob is standing next to it. Jacob looked fourteen maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy raven black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his complexion was definitely darker and better than mine, while his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face, cute kid, this Jacob is, but that's just it _kid_. He was had a lanky build, and he was probably 5'10" since he's like an inch taller than Taylor.

Charlie says "Bella, Katrina, and Taylor, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob," I politely say "Hey guys," Bella waves with a small smile and says "Hi" while Taylor just says "Hey" quietly. Jacob smiles a big sunny smile and says "Hey Swan girls," while Billy smiles a smile similar to his son, but an aged one at that then says "You girls have grown into beautiful young ladies." As if on cue, all three of us blush.

The guys laugh and Charlie says "Girls this truck will also help you get to school and back." Curious I ask "Speaking of this high school, when exactly do we start to go?" Charlie scratches the back of his head nervously and says "You three will be starting tomorrow, I also made sure you girls had the same classes so no worries, well anyway I'll let you four get accommodated, while I jibber jabber with Billy," walks a little bit away while pulling a chuckling Billy along with him.

Clearly he wanted to get out all that oh so helpful information, and walk away as fast as he can, so I don't rant at him, oh he knows me so well. I looks towards Jacob and he's looking intently towards Bella, I guess he's into her, I would've pictured him more into Taylor, since they're like the same age, but hey whatever tickles his fancy.

Jacob then asks us "Soooooooooooo, how old are you guys?" Aww he's trying to see how old his crush is, how cute. Bella just says "17" while still looking at our new-to-us truck, I say "16" barely containing my laughter, and Taylor shyly says "15," while tucking a curl behind her ear. Jacob scrunches his eyebrows together, looking confused and says "Then how are you guys in the same grade, I believe juniors, right?" Bella along with Taylor and me laugh because this is like the gazillionth time some one asked us that question.

But, Bella gets herself together first and replies "I'm obviously a junior, because I'm 17." I say "I'm a junior because my kindergarten teacher didn't like me since I cussed him out on multiple occasions, I did that because he was a total asswipe to me, so Renee said she would report him to the school board, if he didn't immediately recommend me to the same class/grade that Bella was in, and the class that Renee taught, bada bing bada boom here I am." Taylor smiles at Bella and Bella smiles back then says "And this beautiful blonde, curly hair girl is in her junior year, because she when she was 12 and in the 7th grade, she was so smart, she got to skip 2 grades, so that's how she's in the junior year."

Taylor blushes a scarlet red, right when Billy rolls his wheel chair over to Jacob. Billy then proceeds to say to Jacob "Well, Jake I think we should get home," Jacob says "Okay Dad, bye Charlie, bye girls." He then helps Billy into the truck, also gets into said truck, and drives off.

Charlie asks us "Are you hungry? Cause I have some leftover fish fry." We all shake our heads, and we're all probably thinking the same thing, we've got to go shopping.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

After unpacking all of our glorious clothes and other stuff, we finally finished. Then, I made my sisters and I some grilled cheeses, instead of the old fish fry. We then took our own showers and awesome pre-bed stuff. Now each of us are in our own beds, when Bella says "Goodnight." We each fall into our own oblivion, and I'm just thinking tomorrow's going to be a new experience, either good or bad, most likely bad, aren't I the optimistic one?

_***Author's Note: This Chapter's kind of long, but I hope you kind of liked it, and if you want, please review, so I can hear what you think. Thank you. :D Oh and No Copy Right Infringement Intended, all Rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Vanilla Blossom

_***Author's Note: All Rights Rightfully Belong to Stephanie Meyer and her Squad.**_

**Chapter 3: Vanilla Blossom**

*Katrina's Point of View

_**The Next Morning at 6:00 am**_

Of course, when I was having the most peaceful sleep, content in whatever the hell I was dreaming of, I feel something pointy poking me in the eye! I grab whatever the hell was poking me in the eye, and throw it across the room; therefore ending it relentless assault on my closed eyeball. Sitting up in my oh so comfortable new bed, I blearily open my eyes revealing that the fucking perpetrator that was assaulting my eyeball while I was sleeping with some god damn pointy thing is my own little sister, Taylor!

I groan and sleepily glare at the culprit, who is already dressed in a really cute, warm looking outfit, and I grumble at her "Hey, why the fuck were you poking me in the eyeball with god knows what?"

Taylor simply fucking _giggles_, and arches a blond eyebrow, then says "Well, good morning to you too Sunshine, and I wasn't poking you in your eyeball, I was poking your eye lid since technically your eyes were closed, plus it was only a toothbrush that I was poking your eye lid with, your toothbrush to be exact."

Damn her and her sarcasm; that I taught her, squinting, I frown up at her and say "Now that you're done with that, is there a fucking point that you were doing that in the first place?" She glances over at the alarm clock and replies "Wake up call, we leave in 45 minutes, and Bella's downstairs making breakfast for us, so come down as soon as you're ready" then proceeds to skip out of our room. Oh yeah, we start a brand new high school today in the smallest town in the country, how fucking exciting, _not_.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

After I threw on some light blue jeggings, a black thermal shirt and a green army parka, I fixed up my hair and put on a little make up, but then I realized I spent 40 minutes getting ready, and I practically almost rolled down the stairs after I tried putting on my UGGs while walking down the stairs. Luckily, I didn't roll down all of the stairs, only the top part until the middle part and I was able to grab onto the stair railing by then. I then proceeded to scarf some eggs, bacon and toast down; that Bella cooked.

Now, I'm downing some o.j. to soothe my scalding throat which is the result of breakfast being consumed in under a minute. Meanwhile, Charlie, clad in his police uniform, gets up from his chair and places his empty coffee cup in the sink, then leans against the sink and says to us "I got to head off to work, but have a fun da-" he registers the scowl on my face at the mention of actually having fun in high school, so he amends himself "Bye, love you girls." And he's out the door and in his police car, probably driving away, before any of us get to say bye back.

Wow, my scowl must be really intimidating, I'll have to use it if someone messes with my sisters or myself. Bella looks up from her cell phone and says "I got the directions to Forks High School, or hell as Kat likes to refer it as" and proceeds to snicker at me along with Taylor, who is putting snacks into each of our bags, so we're not hungry at school; good thing too cause if I'm hungry I'm more than likely to unleash my wrath on unsuspecting bystanders. I merely shrug and say "Ayy I just call 'em like I see 'em."

Taylor hands us both of our backpacks and utters "Alright we're good to go, so let's skedaddle," my little sister watches too many TV shows from like hundred years ago, 'cause who the fuck says _skedaddle_.

Subsequently, we all head out to the truck after locking up, Bella's in the driver's seat, since she wanted to drive today, and Taylor's in the passenger seat, while I'm stuck between them, because I'm going to be giving Bella the directions on how to get hell…ehm I mean High School.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Annndd we're here" I say just as Bella pulls into a parking space in the fabulous parking lot in the one and only Fork High School: Home of the Spartans. Whilst Bella rolls her eyes and retorts "No thanks to you, you just had to tell me the directions from the G.P.S. on my phone, but apparently you got 'confused' so it took 30 minutes to get here instead of 15."

I wave her off remark and say "Whatever at least we're here before the bell rings," although I wish we weren't, so I didn't have to see everyone stare at the 'new' girls, because practically everyone here knew each other, since they were shitting in diapers.

Bella nods her head and opens her door, then says "I'm gonna go get our schedules really quick, so there aren't as many stares," I grin at her as she hops out of the truck, damn she practically read my mind, and she quickly walks through the parking lot and to the front building with her head downcast. I prop my feet up on the dashboard and notice that there's small groups of my 'peers' scattered throughout the parking lot next to their own either equally older/vintage or modern looking cars; they did stare at Bella but it wasn't that bad. However, they are looking over at our truck which holds both Taylor and me.

To avoid lashing out at my fellow peers, I look over at my younger, yet wiser sister also gazing at our 'peers' and I ask her "So Tay, how are you? Feeling anybody looking at you the wrong way? 'Cause if they are I'll go up to them and knock their teet-" She interrupts me and says "No, no nobody's looking at me in the wrong way, I was just estimating how many students there would be looking at us throughout the day, so far it feels like the whole school will be."

I pat her shoulder consolingly and say "It's cool, I got your back, so if you want me to beat some bitches just let me know," Taylor grins impishly and replies "Thanks Kat, I got your back too, and if some ummm bitches mess with you, I'll get the principal to give them Detention or Saturday School, so yeah just uhh let me know." I started cackling with tears appearing in my eyes from Taylor's words of encouragement, whom joins in giggling.

Bella comes out of the front building, walks up to our truck, and gets in, just as Taylor and I finally calm down and stop our cackling, I swear I think some of the groups of our peers heard us, even though the windows were rolled up, because they looked at us peculiarly.

Anyway, Bella hands Taylor and me our schedules for the dreaded rest of the school year, I tentatively open up the folder piece of paper, and scan the paper, just regular classes that we took back in Phoeni-"Are you fucking kidding me? We have to take P.E., we already took 2 years of it back in Phoenix!" Bella nods and lets out a mournful sigh "I know it does suck, and when I asked the Secretary about the P.E. requirements, she said it's required to take P.E. for the whole 4 years." I screw up my face and say "Fine, but if they expect me to actually do anything, then they can just suck my ass."

I glance over at Taylor who giggles at me, but when she glances back down at her own schedule, she knits her eyebrows together. I cock my head to side and say "What's wrong Tay? They gave you the same classes as Bella and me right? If they didn't, then when we get home, Charlie's finally gonna get an earful of my rage." Taylor glimpses at Bella's and mine schedules then says "No, we have the same schedules, it's just we have Health 3rd Period, and I know you two haven't taken it, but I did when I was freshmen, so it kind of be a waste, you know?"

Bella pipes up and suggests "You can always switch it out with something else, like a T.A. period, all you'd have to do is help a teacher and you get credits for it, and if I know anything about you, then it's that you love helping people, and getting as much new knowledge stuffed into your brain as possible." Taylor cracks a smile, and replies "You know me so well, I'd love to have that instead of Health, I mean Health isn't hard or anything, it's just be prepared for some lewd pictures of S.T.D's of girl and boy parts."

We all simultaneously shudder at that, thankfully Bella steers all of our brains out of that gross visual by stating "If you want we can go up to the front office afterschool and you can ask the Secretary; Ms. Cope, I think, to change it for you." Taylor smiles; obviously grateful for the subject change and responds "That would be awesome, thank-" however Taylor's never ending gratitude was interrupted by the loud, annoying ringing of the First Bell. I grab my bag, and say "Here goes nothing, except my sanity of course," Bella just rolls her eyes and says "Dramatic much?" I reply "More like realistic."

Taylor interrupts our friendlyish banter by opening her door and climbing out, but puts the of her hood of her DKNY Midnight Blue Faux Fur Trim Jacket up, tucking her blonde curls in, just in case of rain. I follow her lead and get out also, Bella following suit, but Bella starts locking up the truck. I look at her like she's grown a second head and say "Who the fuck is going to steal the truck?" Some of our 'peers' who are heading towards the School, whom were already curiously staring at us as we got out of the truck, must of heard me, because they look kind of intimidated by me already, ha ha, they should be. Bella says "I don't know, probably anyone who wants to leave this high school, which is most likely everyone here," I see her logic so I say "Good point Bell."

And with that we were walking towards the School with a slight drizzle hitting us, not so many stares anymore after my little comment to Bella, maybe some whispering, which is guaranteed. When we get into the building, it looks like a stereotypical high school building minus the all the fire and you know Satan. As we scour the school for Building 3 for our 1st Period which is English 11: Mr. Mason, I inadvertently trip over Taylor's foot, luckily Bella's got me before I can face plant, and show the entire school the Swans' extraordinary talent. So, I shoot Bella a grateful smile, and as we find our English Class, I see Bella and Taylor still slightly chortling, probably from my almost eating-shit moment.

Finally, we enter our first class, and we walk up to the teacher who's kind of tall, and is slightly balding, ahh must be Mr. Mason. Said teacher asks us "You three must be Bella, Taylor, and Katrina Swan, am I correct?" he even points us out according to each our names, wow guess Charlie told everyone what we look like, go figure.

I speak up "Yes, you are," Mr. Mason nods and points to a few empty desks in the back of the classroom "You girls can sit back there, I'll catch you up throughout the period." Taylor responds "Thank you," and with that we head to the back of class to our desks. I'm just glad we didn't have to introduce ourselves to the class, because I'm pretty fucking sure everyone in here knows who the fuck we are.

_**A Couple Minutes Before Lunch**_

Finally, it's a few minutes before Lunch, thank fuck too, cause I'm starving; Taylor's snacks did not suffice my stomach, apparently an apple cut into 2 slices for each of us was the only edible snack type thing that she could find, so we'll have to go grocery shopping really soon.

The classes so far were okay, right after we got out of 1st Period, this decent looking Asian guy with business like clothes came up to us, and showed us the way to Jefferson's History Class, apparently he had that class too. Besides him being a little over-friendly and a kind of looking at us googly eyed, he was alright, his name was Erin? No, that's not it, oh Eric! That's his name.

Unfortunately, every class since 1st has had us introduce ourselves, I simply told the classes each time "I'm Katrina, enough said," oddly evoking laughter from each class, sheesh Washington kids need to see better shit, if they think what I said is funny.

Yay, one more minute until food. I glance at my sisters, Bella who is sitting in a desk to the right of me is staring intently at the clock on the wall, ha she's counting down time just like me. While, Taylor who is sitting in a desk to the left of me is writing in a notebook; she must be still copying down the last of the Trig notes that are on the board. Even though she must already have this stuff engraved into her brain, since she took Pre-Cal her freshmen year, and then Calculus her sophomore year, and now Trigonometry which is technically a Pre-Cal Course, but she said she wanted to _brushen_ up on her knowledge of triangles, whatever the fuck that means.

That annoyingly loud ringing of the Bell interrupts my train of thought, which I'm actually grateful for because I'm starving.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

After, standing in line for food for 5 minutes, in which I was constantly bitching, well what do you expect my stomach practically speaks for me sometimes. We sat with that kid named Eric, and some other ones. There's Jessica, who babbles constantly but she's nice kind of, so she's alright. Angela actually seems the most decent here I guess, she's quiet and only slightly taller than me, a plus.

I'm eating a hamburger right now, it's good for hell food, as long as I don't end up like Persephone just cause I ate something from here. Hey, don't be surprised I read sometimes, I mean you kind of have to if your sister is anything like Taylor.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

So far, this guy Mike and Tyler came over and greeted themselves a bit too eagerly, and I swear if they had tails, they'd be wagging extremely fast. Inevitably I ignored them and just talked to Taylor and Bella a little bit about how the Health teacher had such a weird ass, while eating my lunch. Then as soon as I finished my lunch I hear Jessica finish pointing some abnormally freakishly good-looking, super pale group, huh I must have been really into my food; well it was good and it got my stomach to shut the fuck up which is always a bonus.

I glance over at my sisters and see them looking at the pale, super-models, so I elbow Taylor into the side and ask "Hey Tay, who the fuck are the pale Barbie dolls?" Taylor rolls her eyes slightly and smirks "Of course you didn't hear what Jessica said, well while you were in food land, she was telling us how the Cullens, or the pale Barbies as you like to refer them as, are brothers and sisters and are going out with each other, well except for Edw-" I interrupt her "Woah, woah, woah, back the fuck up, did you just say their brothers and sisters and they're going out with_ each other?! _Like some Flowers In the Attic shit? Gotta say I'm not so surprised this is kind of a hick town, but even though they might be genetically blessed, their kids might not be, I mean one could have like 4 eyes or some shit! Just from that incest, well they are pretty good looking, I mean if I had a brother that fine, I just might consider hitti-"

I stop what I'm saying when I see both Taylor and Bella laughing their asses off, while the rest of the table is seemly oblivious to what we're talking about, they're all probably invested in their own high school bullshit. Taylor recovers first but with a pink face and tears still in her eyes, what the fuck did I say? "Uh Kat, I meant adopted siblings not blood," Ohhh makes more sense. I respond "Oh you could've told me that first," Bella pipes in "Hey, I'm just glad that I'm not a boy cause that would mean I would be your brother and you trying to get at me is not something I would like to experience." "Oh shut the fuck up bitch, you wouldn't be my type anyways," I flip my hair with a flick of my hand to emphasize my declaration and look at the pale Barbi- I mean Cullens and see their looking towards us, the big, muscly guy looks like he's been laughing a lot and he seems to still be laughing, and the blonde supermodel attached to his hip has this indifferent, bitchy look on her face, huh reminds me of myself. The blond guy who looks like he's high but in pain at the same time has a bored look and the pixie next to him has a look in her eye like she knows something that others don't. While the copper haired one has an annoyed look but also a crack of a smile on his face, weird guy, scratch that, weird family.

Finally, the Bell Rings so we get up, while that Mike guy says he'll escort us to Biology since he has it with us, yay…When, we get to the classroom I dismiss Mike by shooing him away with a simple gesture with my hands; damn I didn't flip him off, god I'm not _that_ mean, well I could be to people who do something wrong to my family, and he didn't, well not yet. I lead the way up to our teacher Mr. Molina. Mr. Molina says "Welcome, welcome to Biology, there's only 2 assigned to a table, but you can mingle or sit with other tables if you wish." Bella says "I'll take one for the team, so Katrina and Taylor can be assigned to one table." Mr. Molina replies "Alrighty then, Bella you'll sit next to Edward Cullen" he points to the copper haired Cullen, huh his name's Edward, the name sounds so _old_. "And Katrina and Taylor, you two will sit in the table right behind Bella and Edwards' table."

Taylor smiles showing her pearly whites and responds "Thank you Mr. Molina, we'll let you know if we need anything else." Now, Bella leads the way to the tables, and as she passes by the fan, I see Copper head suck in his breath and looks like he's in pain, oh hell no she does not smell bad, as a matter of fact she's wearing _my _Vanilla Blossom Perfume, so he's practically insulting me! Penny head is definitely not starting off on my good side, then as Taylor and I saunter behind Bella,once again passing the fan, Copper has the nerve to look more disgusted or in pain or whatever the fuck!

_**An Hour Later**_

The Bell Ringing signifies that this overly long class period has come to an end much to Taylor's chagrin, as she sighs; probably disappointed that there won't be learning anymore about planetaria or whatever the fuck that shit is until tomorrow. She's a crazy bitch but I love her. Speaking of bitches but this one I particularly hate is Fuckward who runs out of the class like a little bitch.

I see Bella watch Edward, with a hurt expression on her face, so I kindly ask her "Bells want me to beat his ass up?" Bella composes herself and replies with a hint of a smile on her face "No thanks Kat, but I'll let you know if I do," I nod slightly "Okay, but be warned, I still might beat his ass cause I don't like him because of his asshole tendicies, and he looked like he was in fucking pain when he smelled my Vanilla Blossom that we're both wearing," Taylor chimes in "Actually, I put some of your perfume on too this morning and it actually smells really good, so I don't know what his problem is."

Mike walks up next to us "Shall I escort you delicious smelling gals to Gym? Where all your delicious smelling Apple Blossom scents will turn into sweat." I squint my eyes at him and raise my chin in the air "First of all Mike & Ike it's VANILLA Blossom, Secondly don't eavesdrop unless you want to be like Van Gogh but unfornuately for YOU it'll be shoved up your ass so good luck with that, and Lastly I won't be sweating cause I won't do anything, and if I do you best believe that ball will be heading toward your head" and with that I lead the way out of the classroom with Mike standing there with a shocked and frightened face.

I hear Taylor whisper to Mike as they're walking behind me "Don't worry about Kat, she was just kidding...I think...well at least partially" I smirk cause I was mainly just kidding around but bitches got to learn their place.

_**1 Hour Later**_

In P.E., in which I sat on the bleachers cheering on Taylor and Bella who were playing volleyball; Taylor kind of begged Bella with her puppy dog eyes to play it with her, and Bella relented, ha h -oh wait, she convinced me to do P.E. tomorrow, fuck my life, and Taylor's damn pleading puppy dog eyes!

Bella and Taylor come out of the locker room after they got changed, Bella asks "Ready to go to the office to change your schedule, Taylor?" Taylor grins and replies "Yep, let's go" with that we head to the Front Office to see Copper face asking Ms. Cope irritably "Are you sure you can't switch me to some other Biology class? Or another science class like Physics or something of the sorts?" Ahh the fucking asshole wants to switch science classes because of Bella -or maybe all of us, I'm not really sure. looks mesmerized my him but she shakes her head regretfully and replies "I'm sorry hon, but all of the classes are full, so you'll just have to stick with your Biology." Coppward says"Fine," like a baby and storms out of the Office right past us without sparing a single glance in our direction, what the fuck ever.

I look at Bella and roll my eyes toward the door where Bitchward just pranced out of, and Bella rolls her eyes back. Taylor pats us both on the shoulders and skips to the Front Desk and says to Ms. Cope "Hello , I was wondering if I could switch my 2nd Period Class which is Health to a TA Period, since I already took Health" she even finishes it off with a sweet smile. Ms. Cope types in her computer for a minute and then smiles "Yes, you're already to go for a TA period, in fact I need a little help around here, would you like to be a TA for me?" Taylor nods her head enthusiastically and replies "I would love to!" Ms. Cope smiles at Taylor's enthusiasm and says "Ok great! Just come here when 2nd Period starts, and I'll get something ready for you to do" Taylor says "Will do, thank you" and with that we head out of the office and to home.

_**Several Hours Later**_

We just got home from the dinner that Charlie took us too, since there's not that much edible food here; we'll have to go shopping soon that's for sure. The diner wasn't too eventful, we saw Ass crack Santa aka Waylon; Charlie's friend, and I shoved my face with peach cobbler, it was bomb as fuck though. Now, with my stomach full with bomb as fuck peach cobbler, and a newly showered body, I can fall asleep hoping that tomorrow is just a relaxing day, no crazy or stupid shit happening, I so fucking wish that my hopes come true at least once.

_***There's Chapter 3, some major plot twists are occurring next chapter, so just stick around! Once again, unfortunately TWILIGHT and all that stuff that comes with it belongs to Stephenie Meyer **__**.**_


End file.
